The Other Mans Land
by OmegaCreator
Summary: When he wakes up in a facility filled with guards with guns, he tries to escape, only to find himself drawn, with some companions at his side, to a land of wind, shade... and yellow salamanders?
1. Waking Up

An alarm sounded. It was long, screeching, and loud. Very loud. The reason for this alarm was a certain absence of life forms in tank O101.  
The green glass was smashed, and there was clear water everywhere.  
The guards were doing exactly what they had been trained to do in this situation. They were guarding every section of the facility.  
The glass was smashed outwards- the subject had escaped.  
Then again, that was probably the wrong word. The subject was so powerful, he probably woke up and sneezed to do this.  
Actually, this is completely false. The subject did what normal people did when they woke up in a strange unknown tank. He panicked.

One guard turned to the other and started speaking urgently. "Which subject was it?"  
"O101 I think" the other one replied, only a slight note of fear in his voice.  
This particular guard was dead five minutes later, so there isn't much point in describing him in to much detail, but we can say he looked a lot like the other guards.  
He wore a fully black suit, with a dark green visor. He held an illogically large gun, which he was not so much holding as supporting.  
He didn't pretend to know what was going on, but he did know that whatever escaped would be too strong for him to beat alone.  
Then, without another thought, he died.  
He fell face first onto the floor, a rather large hole in his chest. The hole was caused by a fist, poking out of the hole.  
"Hey, where am I? What's this stuff which is leaking from you?" a child, possibly thirteen, said.  
He looked kind of absent minded, in his black jumpsuit. It wasn't a particularly good jumpsuit anyway, but he didn't seem to mind about that. He didn't look like a fashion guy anyway- you could tell from his black pudding basin haircut.  
He wasn't even wearing shoes for gods sake. However, there was an air around him that made you think that the best place to observe his actions would be from the next universe.  
_No__, _the living guard thought, _it was the fact that he has his fist through his teammates stomach. Yes, that was it. _  
Definitely a social downer. He started at shock at the mass of internal organs piling over the floor. It made him sick.  
However, he was dead too, so his thoughts were not the best ideas in the galaxy.  
O101 looked at the two people who he had killed. "Damnit, I killed him." he frowned. He didn't try too, he just died in one punch. That was kind of depressing, the thought that escaping would be EASY.  
A bullet hit him straight in the skull. He turned around, rubbing the bruised area.  
"Whats the big idea?" he said, picking the bullet out of his hair. It had not drawn blood.  
The guard gave a small yelping noise, then a slightly larger scream as the bullet was thrown back at him.  
The young figure walked away, leaving the man in his own private world of pain.  
He walked up to the black door with the dark green lining, with black walls surrounding it, and green lights, with black light covers on the ceilings and green corners, with black keypads.  
The lack of variation in the colours hurt the eyes. He didn't bother with a code, and kicked the lock into multiple pieces.  
It seemed to work, as the door opened. He strolled through.  
Look at this young boy, relatively normal height and width, if a little short, with neck length black hair, and green eyes. He seemed like a pretty average person all in all. Apart from the blood and internal organs dripping off of his arm. Perfectly normal.  
He looked around the new room, and got three bullets in the chest for his trouble. They kind of stung, but he needed to look around for the progression of the story, so he would deal with them later.  
The room was much like the other in colour-scheme, but this was more focused around the large computer in the middle of it.  
It seemed to have some form of retina scanner in it.  
That was another bullet to his leg.  
He saw that the screen was waiting for some kind of recognition of that would allow the user to activate it fully- oh for PETE'S SAKE! How many times will they shoot him before he finishes observing the room?  
He walks over to one of the three guards who had shot him multiple times. He swung a fist at his head, which came clean off. He then turned to the other guard, grabbing the gun from his hand, and looking into his eyes. "Stop that!" he said angrily, snapping the gun in two.  
The guard ran for the retina scanner, and then the alarms got louder. The boy walked up to the computer, and pushed the guard into the wall with one shove. The wall was about five feet away.  
After a couple of seconds of tapping, he had shut down the alarms, and opened three other pods somewhere in the vicinity. At least that was what it had said, he just hit the keys randomly. He wondered who were in the pods. Then he wondered how to fix that bloody letter pad. He had completely wrecked it, so he threw it at the final guard, who fainted before it even hit him, and walked on.  
He encountered minor distractions on his way to where the screen had said one of the pods had opened. He was not pleased with what he saw.

**A/N: While this does not contain any Homestuck references yet, they will come. Revealing as little as possible, they don't play the game like other people do. Please review and follow if you like it! -Creator  
**


	2. Blue Eyes, No Mouth

O101 looked at the girl who was standing in the circle of guards.  
"Weak things, aren't they?" he said to her, looking kind of displeased. "Still, I would think that the first other person that I found here would have a mouth"  
It was kind of disconcerting, seeing someone who didn't have a mouth. It was like seeing a cat without fur for the first time. As a little kid, you're now mentally scared of cats, and there was the same effect here. Here was a girl staring at him, without a mouth, wearing the same kind of jumpsuit as him. She had long blonde hair, full blue eyes (that is to say that the whites of her eyes were blue as well), and was possibly the most terrifying thing that anyone in the vicinity had ever seen. He looked at her curiously, kind of impressed that she had killed all the guards there, without apparently moving. She was holding a knife by the blade, because it's not like she was taught which side to hold, and which side to hit people with.  
Besides, she would have held it this way even if she had known, because it's more creative than stupid "normal" ways to hold knifes. He looked down at one of the dead soldiers with a hole in their foot. It looked more painful than being punched in the stomach, that was for sure. She looked at him with her cold blue eyes. As predicted (from her noticeable lack of a mouth), she didn't talk much.  
"Ok, wave your hand if you want to get out" he said, kind of disturbed.  
She didn't move.  
"Ok, now wave your hand if you don't want to get out"  
She didn't move.  
"Can... uh... can you hear me?"  
She didn't another word, he turned and left through the door he came from. When he turned around, he saw that she had followed him. It was kind of creepy. He thought about what she would do if she decided she didn't like him. His mind recoiled from the thought as quickly as it had entered. It would be painful for him.  
"So, your mouth. That's... cool?"  
She didn't move.  
O101 went red, and gritted his teeth. "Hey, are you even going to TRY to interact with me?"  
Ten points if you can guess what she did next. That's right. Zilch. Zero. Nothing. Nada.  
'GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled, and walked on, trying to ignore the thirteen year old girl behind him.  
_Ignore her... she'll just go away... _he thought. _Just... go... away..._  
He tried to recall where he had seen this before. He hadn't, of course. He was, in technical terms, just born. He started to contemplate how he could talk. How he actually knew anything. He looked at the ground, and gritted his teeth. He didn't like being left in the metaphorical dark.  
The girl bumped into him from behind. He kept walking, not looking back. _Not there... Not there..._  
_The next opened pod should be around here..._ he thought. _If this one doesn't have a mouth I'm just leaving the last one._  
**HEY.**  
O101 stopped. Had he just heard a voice? No, he hadn't heard it. Must have been his imagination  
**I SAID HEY.**  
O101 looked around. There was no voice, but he knew the words. It was like a thought that was niggling its way into his head.  
**WOW, ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD OR SOMETHING?**  
O101 went white. He had never experienced anything like this in his thirty minutes of life. As far as he had learned, when people said words, they traveled through the air. He spoke cautiously, his voice quavering slightly. This was too much. No mouthed girl, now a disembodied thought. It would be incorrect to call it a voice, because a voice implies sound. "Hello...?" he said quietly.  
**AH, THANK GOD. YOU'RE NOT HARD OF THINKING.  
**"No, I don't think so. Who... what is this?"  
**THE PERSON WHO'S FOLLOWING YOU. MY NAME IS... IS... IT'S..  
**"You don't know either?" he said, not turning around to look at the mouth less girl.**  
NO.  
**"Please..." he requested, rubbing his ears, ineffectively, obviously. "Be quieter"  
**I DON'T KNOW HOW TO THINK QUIETER. DO YOU?  
**"No..." O101 admitted sheepishly "But it is kind of like talking quieter though, I would expect."  
**NOT REALLY. YOUR THOUGHTS ARE REALLY LOUD TOO. SO DO THE GUARDS.  
**"OK... I'm kind of scared out of my wits now..." he tried to sound as brave as he could. This might be the first challenge that he would encounter.  
**I'M NOT GOING TO ATTACK YOU. I SEE NO POINT. I COULD USE YOUR HELP TO ESCAPE THIS PLACE. EVEN THOUGH I CAN CRUSH PEOPLES MINDS, THOSE BULLETS STING, AND I DON'T WANT TO GET SHOT BY TO MANY.**  
"O...K... Still kind of freaked out though..."  
**ANYWAY, AFTER READING YOUR MIND, I KNOW WHERE THE NEXT POD IS. HASN'T IT OCCURRED TO YOU THAT ONE OR MORE MIGHT NOT BE HUMAN? WHAT IF IT'S A HYBRID OR SOMETHING OF THE LIKES?  
**"Then... uh... we run from it?"  
**YOU KNOW WHAT? STOP TALKING, I'LL JUST READ YOUR MIND.  
**"Hey, but-!" but it was no use. She had closed her eyes and he felt her presence in his head. It was more annoying than anything else.  
**RATHER EMPTY IN THERE. HA, I'M JUST KIDDING. NOT REALLY, BUT WE BOTH KNOW HOW THAT ARGUMENT WOULD TURN OUT ANYWAY. DON'T DENY IT. I CAN READ YOUR MIND. ANYWAY, I BET YOU'RE WONDERING HOW I KILLED THOSE GUARDS, HUH? YES, OF COURSE YOU ARE. I KNEW IT. I BASICALLY SCARED THEM TO DEATH. THEIR MIND SHUTS DOWN FROM SHOCK. I CAN IMPLANT ANY IMAGE INTO YOUR HEAD DEPENDING ON YOUR INTELLECT. IF YOU'RE CREATIVE, IT'S EASIER OF COURSE.  
**The words vanished from O101's head. The thoughts were still there, but now they were in his head. He knew quite a bit more then before. He saw all the potential abilities and outcomes for the abilities that she could perform. It wasn't painful, having a large amount more memories in your head then five minutes ago, but it was uncomfortable. It was like waking up to finding half your bed missing. You suddenly felt more uncomfortable. O101 looked at the girl.  
"Hello, O100"  
**HEY.**

**A/N: I'm sorry the chapters are quite brief. I work on them when I can. Still, I got some views, which is quite a good start. Link your friends and follow if you enjoy! -Creator, O100, O101.  
P.S. Also, still no Homestuck refrences. They may take some time- I still need to get them out of the facility.  
**


End file.
